


Sleepless nights

by xcacelas



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcacelas/pseuds/xcacelas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has trouble sleeping. Chelia vows to help her in any way she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ftfanfic's on tumblr made this wonderful challenge called the speechless challenge. Basically you get a word, I got torture, and you write a fic based on that emotion without using the word. You can't use any dialogue though so that's why it's a bit short. Also, some spoilers from the manga ahead.

Chelia plunked a teaspoon of honey into a mug of hot milk. She sprinkled a bit of cinnamon and stirred while blowing away some of the steam. She licked the spoon and threw it into the sink, a loud clatter sounding in the kitchen.

She turned around and bumped into Ooba Babasaama.

Chelia rubbed her nose and looked up at Babasaama, a shiver running down her back.

Babasaama was a really scary sight. She had some sort of green gloop all over her face, except for the areas around her eyes and mouth. She had curlers in her hair, making her head seem twice as big with tiny bumps scattered around.

She rolled her eyes at Chelia’s expression and peered at the mug in her hand. 

Ah, that was it. 

It was for the poor little dragon slayer, who couldn’t sleep.

Babasaama nodded and gestured for Chelia to hurry.

Chelia hugged her, spilling drops of milk on the floor, to Babasaama’s annoyance, and scurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

Chelia winced when the door creaked open, looking around to see if anyone had heard. She passed her bed and tip-toed over to the other side of the room where another bed was facing the window.

A small figure was huddled near the edge, in a heap of blankets, and a white cat was sleeping near the foot of the bed. The person did not stir when Chelia sat on the bed but she knew they were awake.

Chelia patted Wendy on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. When that failed, she merely rolled her over, the cat flipping over as well with a loud yowl.

Wendy’s eyes remained closed and she let out a few snores that were way too loud to come from the petite little dragon slayer.

Chelia poked her cheeks, a couple of times, a frown forming on Wendy’s face until she erupted into a fit of giggles. She sat up and Chelia handed her the mug. Wendy gulped it down, smacking her lips, and passing it off to Chelia.

It all started two days ago when Chelia heard Wendy cry in the middle of the night.

It wasn’t loud or disturbing. She had to strain her ears to hear Wendy.

Wendy had thought Chelia was asleep but she was wide awake, hearing her small sniffles and a cough or two.

Chelia jumped out of bed when she heard Wendy blow her nose, almost stepping on Carla’s tail.

Wendy had told her she had gotten a cold and it was nothing to worry about. She was flustered at having woken up Chelia and she kept pushing her to go back to bed.

But Chelia couldn’t ignore how Wendy’s eyes glistened with tears and how her nose was red, even though there was very little snot. Carla, although didn’t outright disagree with Wendy, looked a little alarmed at seeing her in such a condition and refused to look at Chelia.

She knew better than to ask why Wendy was upset and why Carla wouldn’t speak. She had a feeling it had something to do when they were all hanging around the guild in the morning and they were joking about the Grand Magic Arc games. Lyon brought up Fairy Tail and they all talked about Natsu’s exaggerated speech where he vowed his loyalty to the guild as if they hadn’t heard it a thousand times before. Funny, how no one mentioned the infamous dragons that threatened their lives a week later.

Wendy didn’t react to the statement but Chelia had noticed how she had clenched her fist and looked down at her lap the whole time.

When Wendy wasn’t able to go back to sleep, Babasaama gave her a bit of cough syrup, after Chelia had pounded at her door. Babasaama told her that even though Wendy didn’t have a fever, it was probably just a cold. She warmed up a cup of milk to help the girls sleep.

Chelia promised she would look after Wendy all night. Babasaama didn’t doubt her and hushed them to go back to bed since Wendy needed her rest.

* * *

Chelia dropped the mug onto the floor, lifted up the blankets and got into bed. She ignored Wendy’s protests and pushed her against the pillow, pulling her against her chest. They hugged each other until it got too uncomfortable and they loosened their grip.

Their noses were touching and Chelia closed her eyes. Wendy’s soft breaths fanned against her face until they slowed down to an even pace.

Chelia felt a small weight on her hip and she opened her eyes to find Carla curling up in her sleep.

Maybe tonight, they could all finally get some rest.


End file.
